Owen Milligan
Owen Milligan is in grade 11 at Degrassi, he's an all around tough guy with a deep past that's not mentioned. In season 10, he made some bad decisions to mess with Riley for being gay, but in season 11 he's seemed to mature a bit as he proceeds to get Anya to like him. 'Season 10 - Biography' In''' 99 Problems (1), Owen is seen making fun of Zane in the locker room because he's gay. Owen is insulting him by saying that he's a little flower princess, and that he'd rather go shopping than playing football any day. Zane snaps back at him, and Owen is surprised at how tough Zane actually is. Later on, Owen asks Riley if there's a problem with Drew, and they agree to help each other out, and make Drew pay for all the blackmail he threatened Riley with. In '''99 Problems (2), Owen helps Riley tie Drew to the flagpole and strip him of his clothing. They walk past him when the bell rings and laugh, giving each other a high five. A few moments later, Owen is seen standing next to Riley when they and the whole team get confronted by Drew's uptight mother. Owen is nervous because he was part of the reason why Drew was on the flagpole, but he stayed calm. Later on, Owen is seen getting his football uniform, and playing in the first game. In Better Off Alone (2), Owen starts a fight with K.C. When they start tackling each other, Drew is surprised at their fight, and Coach Armstrong tries to break up the fight between them. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Owen thinks it is a stupid idea, but he teams up with K.C., Drew, and another football player to help Drew win Alli back. When it doesn't work he feels embarrassed himself and calls it stupid, then he laughs and leaves. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Fitz is seen walking down the hall with Owen when they run into Clare and Adam . Adam had just bumped into Clare, dropping his tampons all over the floor. Owen and Fitz tease Adam, but Adam shoves the tampons at Clare and she covers for him. They then walk away. Later, Owen and Fitz corner Adam in the washroom. They tell him they heard something from B (meaning Bianca) and attempt to force him to urinate in the urinal like a male. When Adam refuses, they realize what's going on and comment, "You really are a chick!" Owen then picks him up, carries him out of the washroom and throws him against the door. After Drew, Adam's step-brother, realizes what Fitz and Owen did to him, he goes outside looking for Fitz and Owen while Adam follows, trying to stop him. Drew says, "I heard you were messing with my brother," to which Fitz replies, "Last time we checked you had a sister." Drew then proceeds to push Fitz and the two fight. Owen holds back Adam while Fitz beats up Drew. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Riley is in desperate need of someone to hang out with after school, but he doesn't feel that he's ready to hang with the football team yet, as he can't bear hearing them make gay jokes. After rejecting Owen's offer of hanging out with the guys in the breakroom to shoot some pool and checkout some chicks, Riley hears Owen's new nickname for Zane, "Rockette." Riley asks Zane what that is all about, and Zane tells him that it's a new gay nickname that Owen made up. In Still Fighting It (1), Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in and starts making fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans, and is mad at Riley. Later Riley tells the team that they'll have to all wear pink.Owen refuses and leaves, but the whole team supports it and Zane is happy. But, after practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written in shaving cream on Riley's locker, pissing Riley off. In Still Fighting It (2), Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's instigationations not to, and punches Owen in his face. Owen gets pissed and tells him he's lucky that they're at school, and leaves, Riley is pissed and wipes the shaving cream "Riley Is A Fag" that Owen wrote the football bus. Later in the day Riley picks up Zane's dropped apple, but instead of returning it, he gets more pressure from Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't understand that when you hurt a homophobe it makes them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop, but doesn't, he threatens Owen again in the halls, against Zane's wishes. But, posts a sticky on Zane's locker, asking him to lunch, which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane's scream for help, and sees Owen and Fitz running away and laughing, Zane tells them that they jumped him and threw him in the dumpster. They get into another fight, and Zane leaves mad. At home, Riley tries to tell his mom he's gay, but it doesn't work out the way he wanted. Later on, Riley goes to the Bachellor Auction, and auctions $50 for Zane, and he wins. Drew confronts them, but Zane covers for Riley, they are all cool and Riley and Zane are now a couple. In All Falls Down (2), Owen is first seen in the background during Drew and Alli's fight. Later when Alli is in the hallway crying he shows up and asks if she's seen Bianca. She replies saying that she is probably hooking up with someone elses boyfriend. Owen sees that there is something wrong with the pretty girl and asks her what it is. She tells him about Drew and Owen replies saying that people would pay big money to hook up with a girl like her. When she asks how much he says a million dollars but he only has 50. They then decide to meet in the boiler room after he gets his wallet. Then, in the boiler room, he shows her the 50 dollars but she says this isn't about money. Owen seems excited by this and goes in to kiss her. She backs from him and asks if they want to talk. He replies saying that this isn't how it works and procedes to kiss her. Alli gets a little angry and says don't touch me. Owen tells her that her boyfriend just cheated on her and that she's a tease. Then Drew comes into the scene telling Owen to stay away from her. They come face to face and look like they may begin a fight. Then Owen just leaves the room saying it's so not worth it. He is last seen, after the lockdown is annouced, telling Audra Torres that Drew is in the boiler room, probably having oral sex. In Chasing Pavements (1), Anya gets stuck with creepy, homophobic bully, Owen, in CPR class. She reports Owen to Mr. Armstrong to have Owen removed from the CPR class. Owen confronts Anya and asks her why she didn't tell him how she felt about him touching her before telling Mr. Armstrong. Anya tells him because he insulted Riley and Zane. After that Owen waited at Anya's locker and told her that he likes her, but Anya told him that she doesn't feel that way about him and she probably never will. In Chasing Pavements (2), Anya confesses to Chantay about Owen's apology and if she really did overreact. Later she talks to Coach Armstrong (although no dialogue is heard) and he seems to understand the situation. Owen comes into the Dot and thanks Anya for letting him back into CPR and asks for her number. She acknowledges his thanks but still shows no interest in him. Owen tries to hug her and smells her hair. She shoves him back and yells at him. He then asks, "What's wrong with you?" and tells her that any girl would want him to flirt with them. Anya then disproves him when she asks the girls at the Dot if they would want Owen to flirt with them and no one raises their hands. She then leaves a wronged Owen at the Dot. 'Season 11 - Biography' In What's My Age Again?, he teases Anya about Dr. Chris. He even teases her throughout the episode, Anya still thinks he's a creep and doesn't want to be around him. But after they don't work out, he finds Anya at her birthday party in Fiona's room crying and he tries to comfort her. Anya then kisses him, during her frustration and lack of judgement. The two lay down on the bed making out and have sex. In I'dioteque', Anya is completely ashamed that she hooked-up with Owen. When Fiona finds out that someone hooked up with someone in her bed, she and Holly J start talking about how that person has low-self esteem and Anya awkwardly follows them down the hallway. Later, Riley asks Anya if it was her who hooked up with Owen based on his last status update. She starts naming other people it could be and he goes along with it. Later, Anya confronts Holly J and Fiona telling them she is the one who slept with Owen and apperantly that makes her pathetic, she walks away leaving them with regret. Owen goes to sit at Anya's table and tells her that he only posted those statuses to get her attention, and that he still genuinely likes her. He asks her if she wants to go on a date, and she says yes. In Paper Planes (1), Anya and Owen are seen sitting at a club silent. When Owen offers to take her home, she resists because she doesn't want to talk to her parents about being rejected from TU. Owen asks why she must tell them that night and she replies that they have a mandatory meeting with Mr.Simpson the next day. She goes on to say that her mom is her best friend and she feels bad that she lied to her. Bianca and 2 of her friends (Pauly and Chloe) come to hang out with Anya and Owen. One of the girls offers everyone some Cocaine. Anya tries some, but Owen backs out (his excuse being that he has practice in the morning). After her first hit she gets up to dance. The next day Anya catches up with Owen (whose hockey team is doing well) tells him what happened when she finally told her family that she didn't get in. According to her,they cried.Coming down off of her high, she explains that she also feels like crap. Owen suggests that Coke is a bad idea,but Mrs.Macpherson walks in and they go to their meeting. Anya and her mother argue a little over the fact that Anya only applied to TU (because she wanted to be near Dr.Chris),but Mrs.Macpherson softens when she realizes that Anya also had a hard time because of her cancer. Mr. Simpson alerts Anya that there is a slim chance that another university will accept a late admission. Anya is happy about this and prepares to fill it out. Because of all the work she has to do she bails on playing with Holly J's volleyball team. Holly J is dismayed when Anya tell's her that the night before,she tried coke.She calms down when Anya promises not to do it anymore. Owen is upset when Anya can't hang out with him before he goes to his tournament,due to her essay. He tells her that since working on the essay and the application probably won't have any effect, to call the university and tell them how she was helping her mother work through cancer which is why her admission was late. Anya is able to get a face-to-face interview with the Dean of Admissions. To say thank you to Owen for giving her the idea,she decides that they will go out the night before he leaves. During volleyball Owen brings his friends to play. He overhears Holly J insulting him to Anya and sprays her with Gatorade.Anya and Owen go back to the club,but get into an argument over the fact that Holly J doesn't like him. He tells Anya not to hang out with Holly J anymore because she isn't good for Anya. He then calls Anya Holly J's dog. Anya walks away from him. When she goes to the bathroom she finds Bianca and the girl who gave her coke. After explaining everything that's happened the girl gives her more cocaine.Owen apologizes to her btu leaves upset when she does more coke.He watches as she dances provocatively with another guy that had been eyeing her. Owen leaves in a rage. In Paper Planes (2), Owen sees Anya as he's about to go on the bus before hockey. He tells Anya that he's sorry for what happened, and that he just doesn't want to see her mess up her life. Anya tells him that her life is a little hectic and everything is happening too fast and she doesn't know where her life is headed. He tells her that it doesn't mean she has to do cocaine. And he also tells her that he didn't breakup with her and they should still date. Anya doesn't really say anything, but sort of gives him a hint that they could possibly work things out. In Should've Said No (1), although no lines Owen is seen throughout the episode, Owen is seen in the gym with everyone else. He is talking to some people, and later he's seen running and diving to get a ball for the dodgeball tournament. In Should've Said No (2), Owen is seen wrestling/fighting with an other football player Julian in the gym after school hours during movie night. We learn that they snuck away from their dates (or at least Julian did) to come here and "practice". Drew walks in and sees them, Drew is instantly amazed, and starts fighting Owen although Owen "goes easy on him'. They think it's good practice. In Mr. Brightside (1), Owen is again seen sitting watching Drew and Julian wrestle. He tells them that Drew surprisingly won, and that Armstrong is coming they quickly get back to pretending to do stuff. He also mentions how he's sick and tired of the girls working out with them. Later in the episode he's in class telling Drew that it was a bad idea to trust Katie who's in charge of the school newspaper. Later on, he's with Julian and Drew where he learns that Mr. Simpson closed the weight-room and that it's you have to sign-up to get inside of it. He's pretty upset about this. In Mr. Brightside (2), Owen is seen with Julian and Drew throughout the episode. Early on he originally (along with Julian) was going to ditch Drew because of the situation they're in, but they decide to give him another chance. They give him an address to go to where to see cage-fighting to see where they get their MMA moves. When Drew goes and ends up fighting a guy Owen is worried for Drew and tells him to stop. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Chloe drops Anya off at school and they talk about her and Owen's breakup. Anya pays her for more cocaine. She attempts to catch up to Owen and apologize and they get back together and they agree to hang out. Anya invites Owen to the career fair she's going to with her mom. Owen reveals to Anya's mom that he wants to become a coach, to Anya's dismay as she wanted to use him to make her seem like less of a loser. Anya and Owen argue, since she couldn't find something she wanted to do and that he got along with her mom. Anya runs off and gets high in the bathroom, upsetting Owen. Owen leaves Anya alone. Anya is sick after the bad batch of coke that Chloe gave her. Bianca walks in and encourages Anya to get off the drugs and clean up her life. Anya takes an interest in going into the air force. In Don't Panic (2), Owen is in Ms. Oh's Grade 11 classroom. She's trying to get them to quiet down but no one is listening to her. When Sav bursts in Owen makes a comment telling them to "get a room" in which the whole entire classroom laughs at. In Take A Bow (1), Anya attempts to train, while Owen walks in. She's struggling trying to do pull-ups and Owen makes a smirky comment. She asks him to help her, which he declines (as he doesn't help cokeheads and still doesn't like her decisions). But, he eventually accepts after she says she made it into the military. Owen trains Anya hard, and she gradually gets better. But at one point he was working her on the treadmill so hard that she thought she should take baby-steps, but Owen tells her that she can't give up. As she gets better, Owen congratulates Anya and she apologizes for her cocaine use. He compliments her and they tell each other that they will miss each other. When Owen goes in for a kiss, Anya runs off, saying she has something to show him. She comes back in her training uniform, saying its the first time she felt like she deserved to put it on. They get back together, even though she's leaving after prom. In Dead And Gone (2), Owen is at prom sitting at the table with Anya (his date), Zane, Riley, and Sav. Although he doesn't have any lines in the episode, he is seen dancing, having a great time with Anya at prom. And when the gun is brought out, Owen along with Anya have a shocked look on their faces.